This invention relates to a belt separating apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating a multiple rib endless power transmission belt body comprising at least two pulley engaging sections into smaller multiples of one or more pulley engaging sections.
Multiple V-belts are widely used in applications requiring transfer of large power loads. When more than one individual belt is used on the same pulley, it is apparent that unless all of the belts are relatively uniform in length, density, flexibility and other basic physical properties, the load will be distributed unevenly. Such uneven load distribution will result in a transfer of the load to less than all of the belts causing certain of them to be overloaded and to fail prematurely. Whipping and twisting of the individual belts on a multiple belt drive may also result from uneven load distribution.
To remedy these problems arising from the use of individual belts in multiple belt drives, various types of multiple rib belts have been devised so that more than one rib on the belt will mesh with corresponding multiple grooves in the pulley. These belts can be built up in the conventional manner as for single belts and then fixed in lateral relationship. Basically, the multiple rib belts may be constructed in two different ways. The first method provides belts commonly referred to as banded belts, which are manufactured by forming individual conventional belts each having a generally trapezoidal cross-section, banded together at the outermost portion of the tension sections by a common tie band. These banded belts are normally made by assembling two to five such belt bodies. The other method provides belts known as V-ribbed belts, which differ from banded belts in that they have a common tension section and neutral axis section, but only the compression section is cut in the form of individual ribs which mate with grooves in the sheaves. These ribs may be of full V-shape, or truncated.
Because of the wide variety of lengths and cross-sections employed in industry and agriculture, it is impractical to warehouse all the multiple rib belts that a manufacturer might offer for sale. The lesser used belts are often not available at a local warehouse and must be ordered from factory stock.
It has been proposed to stock the less frequently used sizes of belts in multiples of five ribs, and to separate the belt into the desired multiples as needed. It has, until now, been impractical to do this because of the cost of the cutting and trimming machinery. Moreover, it is not desirable to separate the band of the banded belts or the tension section of the V-ribbed belts by cutting by hand, because such cutting leaves a raagged edge which may cause separation when the belt is in operation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for separating a multiple rib belt of a given number of ribs into belts having less ribs.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention, the attached drawing and the appended claims.